Fix Up The World For You
by FringeScience23
Summary: Callie and Arizona are happy in their relationship but a tragedy rocks the boat. Can Callie help Arizona through what she is about to experience. Rating is for future chapters. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Coffee Cup Kisses

_A/N: This story just wouldn't go away so I decided to just give in and write it. I know where it's going, but I won't give away too much. This chapter is quite fluffy, but it will get more angsty as the story progresses. Callie and Arizona are my favourite pairing on Grey's right now :) but I've not had much experience with writing them so any pointers on characterisation will be appreciated :) I don't think there's any spoilers in this part._

* * *

**Fix Up The World For You**

**Chapter One- Coffee Cup Kisses  
**

Arizona Robbins stifled a yawn as she entered the break room on the Peds floor. Heading straight for the coffee machine she usually tried her hardest to avoid, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She shook her head as she pulled her unruly hair into a messy ponytail- her hair had been straight at the start of her shift. That had been close to 72 hours ago. Two of the surgeons and five of the nurses on her floor had been struck with food poisoning and most of the staff had been forced to pull double (and in the case of Arizona), triple shifts.

She poured herself a cup of the muddy brown liquid and winced as she took a sip. What she was really craving now, apart from a hot shower and her bed, was a vanilla latte. The past few days had been busy, but not unusually so, for the time of year. Dark winter afternoons had bored kids swallowing monopoly pieces for fun, the icy streets resulted in trips and falls and general illness was of a higher occurrence during the colder months anyway.

Arizona settled into the couch, relishing in just a few minutes of relative peace and quiet, when all of a sudden a familiar buzzing at her hip jolted her back to the present.

"Not even five minutes," she sighed as the coffee cup was relegated to the floor in favour of reading the message on her pager. _911. ER._

She made her way down to the ER at a jog, hoping for at least a small boost from the coffee she'd just had. What she wasn't expecting two floors down, was that Callie was waiting for her just inside one of the on call rooms. As she passed the room Callie was in, Arizona felt a gentle tug on her wrist. She turned round quickly to find Callie grinning at her.

"Calliope," she exclaimed, in a more-than-flustered voice, "I have a 911 page to the ER,"

"I know," the brunette said, gently pulling Arizona inside the room, "I paged you."

"Wha...you, there's no emergency?" Arizona asked, slightly annoyed that she had left the peaceful bliss of the break room to run all the way down to the ER for nothing.

"Hold on," Callie said, holding up her hands, "Don't get mad, okay, I called your cell, but it was off, I called upstairs, and one of the nurses said you were on a break," she explained.

"So you sent me a 911 page," Arizona complained, trying her hardest to put an angry face on but failing completely.

"You're cute when you're pretending to be angry," Callie commented, and Arizona couldn't help but smile, "I haven't seen you for nearly three days, I missed you," Callie pouted, "Plus! Plus, I got you a present."

Callie turned to the table behind her and picked up a coffee cup that Arizona hadn't noticed before, "I didn't want it to go cold, and I knew you'd answer a page straight away. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Arizona accepted the cup and lifted the lid to breathe in the sweet aroma of a vanilla latte. "You went across the street, in the cold and the snow just to get me coffee?" the blonde asked, only just noticing that the ends of Callie's hair were slightly damp.

"Anything for you," Callie smiled, as Arizona took a sip of the coffee and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," Arizona said, leaning into Callie for a one-armed hug, "You do not know how much I was craving one of these today."

"You're exhausted," Callie commented, placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head

"Mmmhmm," Arizona replied, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder, fighting the temptation to just close her eyes for a second.

"You need to take a break, when was the last time you even sat down?"

"About 2 minutes before you paged me, then I was up and running again," Arizona quipped, pulling away for another sip of coffee.

"Funny," Callie smiled, "Come on." She sat down on one of the beds and motioned for Arizona to join her.

Arizona quickly finished up the rest of her coffee and got on the bed with Callie. It took her a few moments to find the perfect position, curled up on her side with her head on Callie's thigh.

"You know what I was thinking we could do tonight?" Callie asked, gently running her fingers through Arizona's hair, pulling out the band that held it in place.

Arizona turned slightly and looked up at Callie, "This is gonna sound like a bad commercial, but by tonight I really think I am gonna have a headache."

Callie chuckled softly, "Get your mind out of the gutter Arizona, what _I _had in mind was takeout, then maybe some trashy reality TV and an early night, besides we both have the day off tomorrow so I can show you just how much I've missed you then."

Arizona smiled and snuggled back down, "Sounds perfect," she said, tracing lazy circles on the fabric on Callie's lab coat, "This is lovely, and I really appreciate it but don't you have patients?" Arizona asked.

"They joys of being an attending," Callie explained, "Is the ability to delegate, or the ability not to delegate, in the case of a certain Peds surgeon I happen to know."

The last comment earned Callie a playful swat, "I like to see the job is being done right Dr. Torres," Arizona retorted, pushing her herself up and around to face Callie.

Callie's heart melted at the indignant look on her girlfriend's face, as she continued to speak.

"And if getting the job done right means I have to work thr..." Arizona's rhetoric was cut off by Callie placing a swift kiss on her lips.

"Oh so you wanna play dirty?" Arizona asked, a wicked smile on her face. She shifted, so that her thigh was in between Callie's legs, exerting just the right amount of pressure to make the brunette squirm.

"Ari, I thought you were tired," Callie remarked, at the blonde's sudden burst of energy.

"Must have been that coffee you bought me," Arizona grinned, taking pleasure in having control of the situation. She took a moment to long to revel in her glory however because Callie took the opportunity to wriggle and twist herself, flipping Arizona over in the process.

The blonde landed on her back with a disgruntled squeak, and Callie gently grasped her wrists as she straddled her.

"I'm good at this game Ari," Callie whispered, before kissing behind Arizona's ear, the spot which she knew drove the blonde crazy.

"And if you wanna play right now," Callie said, punctuating her words with little kisses across Arizona's neck and jaw, "I'm more than happy to oblige." she said, pushing the blonde's scrub top up.

The door burst open, just as Callie placed her lips to Arizona's. Both women jumped, and Callie rolled off the bed and onto the floor, while Arizona shot up into a sitting position, hastily pulling her top down. Raising their eyes they saw Dr. Bailey, standing in the doorway with an unimpressed look on her face.

"I wish you people would answer your pages or lock the damn doors when you're doing the nasty, I don't wanna keep walking in on that," she said, shaking her head, "Torres, man versus snowmobile, Dr. Hunt asked for you. The guy's got four broken limbs, just got in to Trauma One" Bailey paused momentarily, before turning to a slightly red faced Arizona, "And Dr. Robbins I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look exhausted, why don't you get some rest while Torres is gone."

"You look beautiful," Callie countered, still sitting on the floor.

"Torres, man with many broken bones, in Trauma One," Bailey reminded.

"Oh, right, yeah," Callie exclaimed, hopping up from the floor. She leant over and kissed Arizona quickly before leaving the room, "I'll see you at seven," she call over her shoulder.

"Okay," Arizona called back. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and she was thoroughly grateful that their little make-out session hadn't progressed any further before Bailey had interrupted.

Bailey gave Arizona a knowing smile before she turned to leave, "I don't know if it's the first time you've used the on call room for this... purpose, and I don't wanna know, but you're in a relationship with Callie Torres, so it wont be your last," Bailey smirked, "Use the lock."

Arizona put her head in her hands as Bailey left, wondering how she'd be able to look the surgeon in the eye for the next few days. Sighing, she flopped back down onto the bed with the intention of grabbing a nap. No sooner than the moment she closed her eyes, her pager started buzzing again.

"Well this is just great!" she exclaimed, as she pushed herself off of the bed.

* * *

_A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm also looking for a beta for this story so if anyone can/wants to help, my e-mail is in my profile :) Thank you for reading._


	2. I've Got A Feeling

_A/N: Wow, seriously wow, you guys are amazing :] There was no way I was expecting that many reviews for the first chapter. I think I replied to all the signed reviews, apologies if I didn't (thank you too) but I also wanna say thanks to the people I couldn't reply to :] This chapter is also slightly fluffy, but the angst is a-coming. Hope you enjoy the ride :]_

* * *

**Fix Up The World For You**

**Chapter Two- I've Got A Feeling  
**

Arizona loved her job. She absolutely adored it, but there were some days, especially when she had been on shift for 76 hours, when she just had to remove herself completely from it and relax. She had been hoping to leave with Callie, but the brunette had been in surgery by the time Arizona had finally finished her shift, and there was a little note stuck on her locker telling her to go home or else, and that Callie would be back before nine.

The blonde smiled as she remembered the wording on the note '_go home'_. Callie had been referring to her apartment and although Arizona had been spending a lot of time there, it still warmed her heart for Callie to refer to it as her _home. _

And now as she was standing in the relaxing, hot spray of the shower, Arizona mused that the only thing that could make this moment more perfect would be if Callie were there with her. She took advantage of the fact that no one had been in all day and that there was plenty of hot water and only reluctantly left when the heat of the steam was making her feel light headed.

---

Callie balanced the bag of takeout precariously as she slid her key into the lock. Her surgery had been a success and she'd finished sooner than she'd expected to. So she'd picked up chinese from Arizona's favourite restaurant and was hoping to surprise her.

Walking into the apartment, Callie was met with the distinctive aroma of Arizona's shampoo, the steam filtering out from under the door told her she still had time to prepare the food. By the time Arizona had finished in the bedroom, Callie had set out the food on the coffee table along with two glasses of wine.

Arizona came walking into the living room, casually drying her hair with a towel and Callie wondered for the millionth time how the woman could make sweatpants look so damn sexy.

The blonde look looked up at the smell of the food and grinned when she saw Callie.

"I wasn't expecting you back for another hour," she remarked, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss her girlfriend.

"It wasn't as bad a break as the X-Ray indicated, only needed two screws and I left Karev to finish up," Callie explained.

Arizona flopped down onto the sofa and picked up one of the carton's of food and read the label.

"Wong's?" She asked, a smile on her face, "Now you're just spoiling me Calliope."

"Only 'cause you're worth it," Callie said, reaching over to hand Arizona a fork. The blonde was severely handicapped in her ability to use chopsticks, which amused Callie to no end, especially since she was a surgeon, and really, really good with her hands.

"Oh, no, no," Arizona exclaimed, holding up her hands, "I've been practising."

Arizona picked up the pair of chopsticks and split them apart, positioning them in between her fingers.

"Mark showed me how," Arizona explained, as she started digging around in the carton of chow mein.

Callie raised her eyebrows. _So the hundred times I've tried to teach her, she doesn't get it, but Mark shows her how?_ She thought to herself slightly jealously.

"So secret chopstick lessons with Mark?" Callie commented, as she watched Arizona concentrate with the chopsticks in her hand.

Arizona kept her head down and grinned to herself, "Yeah and that's not all he's been teaching me."

"Oh yeah like what?" Callie asked, as she shifted closer to her girlfriend.

"Well you know that sweet spot on your hip..." Arizona began, suppressing her need to laugh.

"Oh, you are not getting tips from Mark!" Callie exclaimed, "You'll be swapping stories next!"

"I'm kidding Callie," Arizona laughed, finally grasping a piece of chicken in between the chopsticks, "I had fun finding that all my own," she said with a cheeky smile as she raised the chicken to her lips.

Arizona was just about to take a bite when her fingers slipped and the chicken fell back into the carton. Callie chuckled and shook her head as Arizona pouted.

"I think you need a better teacher," she said, reaching for her own chopsticks and using them to pick up the piece of chicken that Arizona had just dropped. She popped the chicken into her mouth effortlessly and just shrugged her shoulders and smirked when the blonde complained.

The rest of the dinner went without complications, with Arizona choosing to forgo the chopsticks in favour of the fork, just like Callie knew she would.

The TV was ignored as Callie and Arizona both recounted their past days, bringing each other up to speed on what they had been doing. They were sat in Arizona's favourite position of the moment, with the blonde lying across the sofa with her head resting in Callie's lap. Callie's fingers were dancing through her hair, and it was making her sleepy.

"I can't believe Bailey walked in on us today," Arizona said, remembering the events of earlier in the day. She was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Ah, she's used to it," Callie said flippantly.

"I'm not," Arizona said indignantly.

"It was fun though right?" Callie smiled down at Arizona, "Just a little bit?"

"Yeah," Arizona mumbled, biting her lip "But can we lock the door next time?"

---

"I thought you were tired?" Callie asked sleepily, as Arizona's tossing and turning roused her from her slumber.

"I was, I am. I just can't switch off," the blonde sighed, pulling the pillow out from under her head and throwing it to the end of the bed.

"How much coffee have you actually had?" Callie asked, turning and propping herself up on one arm. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the tangled mess of sheets on Arizona's side of the bed.

"Not that much," Arizona started, "Okay, maybe a little more than usual," she finished, not able to lie to her girlfriend, "But it's not the coffee, I've got this feeling," she admitted.

"About?"

"It's just a bad feeling, I can't shake it."

"Hey," Callie said, concern evident in her voice, "what's brought this on?" she asked, shifting closer to the blonde and proceeding to untangle the sheets from her legs.

"I don't know, it just suddenly appeared," Arizona shrugged in the darkness, unable to explain it any further.

"Come here," Callie said, pulling Arizona into her arms, "Everything's okay," she soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of the blondes head, "Okay?"

"Okay," Arizona replied, resting her head in the the crook of Callie's next and breathing in the calming scent of her.

Callie continued to hold Arizona tightly until she felt the blonde relax and only then did she loosen her grip. Satisfied that Arizona would now be able to get some sleep she closed her eyes and settled back into her own pillow.

Barely ten minutes later the silence of the room was pierced by two pagers bleeping.

"Argh, seriously!" Callie moaned, pulling herself out of bed and picking up her pager. She noticed that Arizona's was going off too. She flipped on the light switch before walking to Arizona's side of the bed.

"Ari, baby, your pagers going off," she said, shaking the blonde gently.

Arizona woke with a start and rubbed her eyes before she herself got out of bed. Grabbing her pager she read the message. _911. ER. STAT. _She held it up to Callie who's pager read the same message.

They began wordlessly pulling on the nearest clothes they could find, and it took Arizona's sleep deprived arms two tries to get into a shirt.

Just as they had finished getting dressed there was an urgent knocking on Callie's bedroom door. It flew open before Callie had a chance to answer it. There was an excited looking Cristina standing in the doorway.

"We've gotta get to the hospital, there's been a massive pile up on the highway. We're gonna get slammed." she explained, before rushing back into her own bedroom.

Callie and Arizona groggily started to make their way out of the apartment but the flashing images on the TV screen caught their attention. There was helicopter footage of the accident scene and Cristina was right, it was huge. Callie and Arizona's eyes both saw the ticker tape at the bottom of the screen at roughly the same time.

"Oh my God," Callie exclaimed, as Arizona let out a gasp.

* * *

__

A/N: So there was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, more should be up soon, even though my Uni work is kicking my butt :]


	3. What A Scene

_A/N- A big thank you to my reviewers who I haven't had a chance to thank yet- you rock and you really motivate me to write more :] This chapter is very AZ centric, the next few chapters will be too. It's also a little longer than usual, I couldn't find a good place to stop. Tiny spoiler for season six. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Fix Up The World For You**

**Chapter 3- What A Scene**

_Callie and Arizona groggily started to make their way out of the apartment but the flashing images on the TV screen caught their attention. There was helicopter footage of the accident scene and Cristina was right, it was huge. Callie and Arizona's eyes both saw the ticker tape at the bottom of the screen at roughly the same time. _

"_Oh my God," Callie exclaimed, as Arizona let out a gasp._

---

"What?" Cristina asked, as she came running out of her bedroom, "Why are we standing here staring at the TV?"

"A tanker driver lost control on the ice and slammed into another truck, there's at least nine other vehicles involved, including two overturned school buses," Arizona read from the bottom of the screen.

"Seriously? That's like at least 60 kids." Cristina commented, coming around to see the carnage on the TV for herself.

"And a petrol tanker that could blow up, and we're the only hospital in the immediate vicinity now we've merged with Mercy West," Callie said, shaking her head at the images on the screen.

"We've gotta get to the hospital," Arizona said, the adrenaline suddenly kicking in and waking her up.

Callie's apartment was only across the street from the hospital so it only took the women a few minutes to get to the ER. Arizona had never seen the department so busy with doctors and nurses and orderlies. The Chief was briefing a large group of people as Cristina, Callie and Arizona made their way further into the bustling ER.

"...we haven't experienced a major incident as big as this since the ferryboat accident, this is all hands on deck people," Richard informed, "We're going to be overstretched and overworked, and it is imperative that we use the triage system properly. Also I need a group of doctors to volunteer to go to the accident site," he continued, reading hastily scribbled notes from a piece of paper someone had just handed him,

"There are a lot of seriously injured and trapped people at the site and the EMT's are struggling to cope with the severity of the situation," Richard said, "Please bear in mind the dangers of going into the field, as I said, we are asking for _volunteers. _That is all. Good luck."

The noise around them increased tenfold as the Chief stopped talking. The first patients were beginning to filter through and everyone started getting to work just as they been told. Cristina ran off after a gurney carrying a patient with a large piece of metal stuck in his chest.

"I'm going," Arizona said, not even having to think the decision through for a minute.

"Wait. What. No you're not," Callie told her, shaking her head and grabbing the blonde by the wrist, "you saw what it was like on the TV, and plus, you're gonna be needed here."

"Calliope, I'm needed _there_, the majority of the casualties are going to be children, I am one of the most qualified people who could possibly go," Arizona reasoned, looking the brunette in the eyes, "I _know_ it's dangerous, but I'm a doctor, and I can help. It's my job."

"Well I'm going too, I..." Callie started, not about to let Arizona walk into a dangerous situation on her own.

"You are _definitely_ going to be needed here," Arizona said, backing up to the the wall and pulling Callie closer to her. "Look, you can do more good here, in surgery and I can do more good in the field, helping to free trapped kids. Okay?"

The blonde pulled Callie into a hug, and Callie squeezed her tightly as she inhaled the scent of her hair. For a few moments they were completely unaware of the bustling around them.

"Please, please be careful," Callie pleaded, burying her head in the crook of Arizona's neck.

"I will, I'm gonna be okay," Arizona said, breaking away from the hug to place a gentle kiss on Callie's lips.

"Torres!" Owen Hunt yelled, intruding on the intimate moment that the two women were sharing. Glancing behind her, she could see the trauma surgeon running down the hall alongside a patient who's legs were horribly broken.

"Callie, you gotta go," Arizona told her, kissing her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said, reluctantly pulling away from Arizona and starting off down the hall.

Callie looked back over her shoulder just in time to see Arizona disappear onto the sea of people in the lobby.

---

Arizona took a deep breath as she exited the ambulance, she'd been in the field before, but that had just been the mandatory EMT ride-alongs during her residency. She'd never been to an accident this big. She was kitted out in uncomfortable blue overalls and had a helmet balanced precariously on her head which the EMT told her to 'wear at all times'. A fleeting thought passed through her mind that she would look utterly comical if she weren't at a scene of complete destruction.

Shaking her head she gathered her thoughts and ran over to where the other doctors were getting their assignments.

"Arizona Robbins, Peds," she introduced herself, finding that she had to shout over the screaming and shouting and the screech of metal on metal from the cutting gear. The man she was talking to held a bettered clipboard and his face was streaked with dirt and sweat. He looked exhausted.

She shifted the heavy bag of medical supplies she was carrying from hand to hand as she waited for him to respond.

The man introduced himself as Burt, then relayed Arizona's name and specialty down the radio. He got an almost instantaneous response. Burt handed her a radio, then told her to stay put and that someone was coming to meet her. Arizona stepped to the side to let the next person past and for the first time took the chance to really take a look around her.

The carnage was spread across both sides of the highway, with mangled cars and bits of metal everywhere. She could see the black ice on the farside lane glinting in the newly erected floodlights. There were lots of people, all in the same overalls as her, tending to patients, or directing the walking wounded to a makeshift tent about 10 meters away. Her heart sank as she spotted body bags, mostly little body bags, lined up under another tent.

"Hi," came a voice from behind her, startling Arizona out of her thoughts, "I'm Michael, you're Peds right?"

"Arizona Robbins," Arizona said, nodding her head.

"We need you over here," Michael said, pointing off somewhere into the distance.

Arizona followed the man, trying her hardest to keep up with his pace as she slung the heavy bag over her shoulder. Michael filled her in on the details of the accident, fleshing out what she had found out from the news. She learned that the two buses were full of children from a church youth group coming back from a weekend away. Michael's voice became strained when he explained that nearly half of the children on one of the buses were already dead.

They scrambled up a grass verge to where another EMT was waiting with a young female patient. She was clearly distressed but kept pushing the EMT away whenever he tried to examine her.

"All we've managed to get from the girl is a name. She's got a compound fracture to her left tibia and a large gash on her forehead," Michael leaned in closer to Arizona so he could talk without shouting, "She wont let anyone near her, I was hoping maybe you could try. It's a pretty bad break and if we don't move her soon..."

"She could end up losing her leg," Arizona finished, "What's her name?" the blonde asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"It's Alyssa," Michael said, before his attention turned to the crackling of his radio, "You gonna be okay here?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, go," Arizona reassured him, before turning to the patient.

"Hey Alyssa," she said, placing the medical bag down and kneeling next to the young girl.

"I said get away from me!" the girl shouted, not to Arizona but the EMT on the opposite side.

"Why don't you back off," Arizona suggested, leaning over to talk to the EMT. He was only young, and the frustration was evident in his eyes," Just for a few minutes okay."

He nodded and retreated back, talking into his radio and asking if he was needed elsewhere.

"Hey," Arizona tried again, "My name's Arizona and I'm a doctor."

"Don't talk to me like I'm five!" the girl remarked, biting her lip, she was evidently in pain.

"Well how old are you then?" Arizona asked, opening the medical bag and getting out the supplies she needed.

"I'm 14, I'm not a little kid."

"If you stop acting like one, maybe I'll be more inclined to treat you like an adult." Arizona picked up a penlight, "I need to shine this light in your eyes to check your pupil reactions, are you gonna let me do that?" the blonde asked, softening her voice.

"Whatever," Alyssa replied.

Arizona quickly checked Alyssa pupils, they were equal and reactive and she was satisfied that it was safe to give her some pain meds.

"Alyssa, I know it's cold, but I need to take your coat off so I can start up an IV to give you some pain medication okay." Arizona said, quickly placing some gauze over the wound on the girl's forehead before reaching for the zip on her coat.

"NO!" Alyssa shouted, pushing Arizona's hand away.

"Okay, okay," Arizona said, holding up her hands, "I'm gonna give this to you straight. Your leg is very badly broken and before we move you, I'm gonna have to put it in a splint and it is gonna hurt. A lot. So if I were you, I would quit messing around and let me give you this pain medicine."

Arizona watched as the indignant look on Alyssa face disappeared and her eyes filled with tears. The blonde felt awful as they began to spill down Alyssa's cheeks.

"Look, I didn't mean to get mad, okay, it's just really important that we move you soon, and I wanna make it as easy as possible for you. Alright? Just let me help you."

Arizona stroked the girl's hair in a comforting gesture but Alyssa shook her head.

"Why did the stupid bus have to crash? My mom's gonna kill me!" the girl cried, the tears flowing freely down her face now.

Arizona's mind flashed briefly to the body bags she had seen when she'd first arrived.

"No, honey, she's gonna be glad you're alive," Arizona said.

"I'm pregnant," Alyssa admitted, covering her face with her hands as she started to sob.

"Oh God," Arizona said to herself, as she opened the girls coat to a reveal the obvious bump of a pregnancy, "Alyssa do you know how far along you are?" she asked, as she pulled the stethoscope put from the medical bag.

"Si...six months," Alyssa said between sobs.

"Have you felt the baby move since the crash at all?" Arizona asked, desperately trying to find a fetal heartbeat. The background noise was too loud, and she shook her head when she realised she could hear nothing.

"Maybe... I- I don't know."

"Okay, it's gonna be okay," Arizona said before she radioed for backup, "I'm gonna start this IV, 'cause we're gonna have to move you soon. Are you allergic to any medicines?"

Alyssa shook her head, and Arizona deftly started the IV just as two EMT's arrived with a backboard and a splint for Alyssa's leg.

"Dr. Robbins, they need you over by the second bus," one of the EMT's whose name badge read Michelle, informed her.

"I'm a little busy right here," Arizona replied, motioning Alyssa.

"We've got this, there's a trapped kid, the EMT's specifically requested you," Michelle explained.

"Please don't leave me," Alyssa mumbled, groggy from the pain medication. She reached out and Arizona took her hand.

"Honey I've gotta go. You're gonna be just fine with these paramedics, they're gonna take good care of you and your baby and I'll check in on you when I get back to the hospital okay," the blonde said, squeezing the girls hand gently.

"It's the bus by the tanker truck," Michelle informed Arizona as the blonde packed up her medical kit and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

Arizona squinted into the distance and she could see a crew of fire-fighters pouring sand onto the gasoline that was currently pouring out of the side of the truck. Less than five meters to the left of the truck was an overturned bus, balancing precariously on the side of steep hill, where it had crashed through the barrier at the side of the road.

"Oh boy," Arizona muttered to herself, as she made her way over to the bus.

* * *

_A/N- Thank you for reading this chapter :] was it maybe a little too long winded? I'd love to hear your comments- they keep me writing :]_


	4. Danny

_A/N- Here's chapter four- again very AZ centric. I'm a JCap fangirl what can I say? Lol. This will probably be the last chapter until next week as I work over the weekend and have no time :[ (so I've made it a little longer than usual) If inspiration strikes though I might be able to squeeze in a little chapter late Saturday night/early Sunday morning. Love to you all, your reviews keep me going :]_

* * *

**Fix Up The World For You**

**Chapter 4- Danny**

One of the paramedics ran over as Arizona made her way to the bus. Arizona quickened her pace as much as she could with the heavy bag she was carrying.

"Dr. Robbins?" the young man asked, squinting at her in the dim light.

Arizona nodded. The smell of the gasoline was unnerving and overpowering now that she was so close to it.

"We've got a boy trapped at the very back of this bus," he explained, leading Arizona over to the wreckage. "A little more than half of the kids managed to scramble out before the bus started to slip. Of the 5 left inside- he's the only one making any noise."

Arizona exhaled as she took in all the information- and the sight of the bus before her. The fire crew was in the process of attaching metal chains to wherever they could. In an attempt, Arizona presumed, to stabilise the vehicle and prevent it from slipping further down into the ravine.

"We're in the process of securing the the bus but we don't really know how badly the kid is injured so we need somebody in there asap." the paramedic shouted the last part over the whirring of a news helicopter that had flown too close overhead.

Arizona just nodded again. She was listening and taking in the information, but she couldn't help but peer over the side of the railing. It seemed to plunge into absolute darkness and she dared not hazard a guess as to how far down it went.

"Obviously we need to keep the bus as still as possible whilst it's secured and you're the smallest Peds specialist we have out here, you're the least likely to cause the bus to move," he explained, "You don't have to go, but you're our best shot right now."

"Right," Arizona said, processing the information in her head, "Of course I'm going in," she confirmed, determinedly nodding her head.

The EMT turned and waved one of the fire crew over, "Jim's gonna run through the safety quickly with you okay?" he said, patting Arizona's shoulder.

"Okay," the blonde nodded, feeling her heart rate rise just a little bit.

The firefighter was a well-built man, his face streaked with dirt just like everybody else's she had seen. Arizona briefly wondered what she looked like, but quickly pushed the image out of her head as the firefighter introduced himself.

"Have you had any previous experience or training in this type of situation?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde doctor. Arizona got the feeling that he wasn't entirely happy with her being picked for the job.

"Um, no, not really," she admitted.

"Okay. Listen carefully," he started, in a voice that reminded her of her father's, "You keep your hat on at all times. Move slowly and carefully, no sudden movements. You got that?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Arizona said, repeating her words more for her own benefit that for the firefighter's.

"Take only necessary kit. Scale that down," he told her, pointing to the large kit bag she was holding, "And most importantly, stay in radio contact at all times. If you get called back, you come out straight away."

Arizona couldn't help but raise her eyebrows a little at the firefighter's last comment, "But what about the pa..."

"We already have one trapped casualty, possibly more in there. We don't need to add you into that equation," the firefighter explained, in a voice that made Arizona wish she'd never said anything, "If you hear the word 'evacuate' you get out, no questions asked. Do you understand?" he asked, as he folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, the loudness of his voice causing Arizona to jump slightly.

"Yes. Yeah. I understand," Arizona replied quickly, kneeling down to open her kit bag. She pulled one of the smaller bags from inside and sifted through the supplies, picking out the ones she knew were essential. Less than a minute later she was satisfied with what she ha packed. As she stood up she came face to face with a friendly faced firefighter who introduced himself as Tony.

"I'm gonna be just outside the whole time. Keep your radio on, we've got a dedicated channel," he informed her, reaching up and twisting the light on her helmet on.

"Okay," Arizona agreed, reaching down to make sure her radio was switched on. She was a little bit lost for words and she was trying to ignore the rising feeling of fear that was forming in the pit of stomach. She shook her head and reminded herself to think of the patient.

The was she would be getting into the bus was through a smashed window. One of the fire crew had smashed out the remnants of the glass so there were no sharp edges.

"Right, you climb in there first and I'll hand the back down to you."

"Okay," Arizona said, taking a deep breath. She climbed carefully onto the side of the bus, suddenly grateful for the sturdy grip the regulation boots gave her. Stepping in through the window, she finally let out the breath she had been holding as she made it inside the bus without incident.

She reached up and grabbed the bag from Tony, who gave her a thumbs up gesture that seemed a little too enthusiastic for the situation even by Arizona's standards. She slung the small backpack onto her shoulders and turned to face the horror she knew was coming.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the carnage. The metal seats were twisted and some were overturned. The bus was a particularly old model, and from what Arizona could see, hadn't been fitted with seatbelts.

There was a child slumped against one of the seats closest to where Arizona was standing, she held on to a seat which looked stable enough, and climbed carefully over the where the child was. She shook the child's shoulder and got no response. The pigtails and pink dress told Arizona that the child was a little girl and from the size of her, she was no more than six. The blonde shook her head when she couldn't find a pulse. She let her hand rest softly on the girl's head for a second before she remembered her task.

"Hello," she called out, cautious even that talking too loud would make the bus move, "Can anyone hear me?" she said, moving slowly further down the bus.

"Hello," a tiny voice came from the back of the bus, "Are you gonna get me out of here?"

"Yeah, yeah you just hang on a minute okay," Arizona breathed a sigh of relief that the boy she had been sent to find was still alive. The two other children she had passed on her way down the bus, another girl and a boy, were already dead, and it had hit her hard. She tried her hardest to suppress her grief and focus on getting the little boy out.

"Hey there," Arizona said, finally coming to a stop at the back of the bus. There was a little boy, of about seven or eight, pinned underneath a seat. Even in the dim light she could see how pale he was. What concerned her the most was the large pool of blood surrounding him.

"My name's Arizona, and I'm a doctor," the blonde introduced herself, "I'm just gonna check you over okay," she told him, peering into his eyes with a penlight.

"Arizona," he giggled weakly, "That's a bit of a funny name."

Arizona looked up and smiled at the boy, "Yeah it kinda is isn't it?" she laughed, grateful for the distraction. She pulled her bag off of her shoulders and pulled out a bag of saline. The boy had lost a large amount of his blood volume and would probably need a transfusion before they moved him, but saline would have to suffice for the time being.

"What's your name?" she asked, keeping him occupied while she prepared the needle for the IV. As the needle slid under his skin the boy didn't even flinch which worried Arizona slightly- he was obviously in shock.

"I'm Danny," he said, and for a second Arizona's heart stopped. She blinked furiously as she saw her brother lying injured in front of her instead of the little boy. She turned away from the patient as she tried to gather her thoughts. She figured that the lack of sleep was what was bringing this on. Arizona jumped as the radio crackled to life.

"Is everything okay Dr. Robbins?" she heard Tony ask.

"Yeah, yeah, I found the kid," she said, struggling to get the words out, "We're gonna need at least 4 units of O-neg before we attempt to move him. Have you secured the bus yet?"

There was a moment of silence before she heard Tony's voice again, "Roger that, and no we haven't finished yet, just keep doing what your doing alright."

Arizona nodded, but quickly realised that Tony couldn't see her, "Yes, okay."

"Hey," she said, turning and smiling at the boy, "Sorry about that. Do you have any pain?"

"My head hurts a bit."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Arizona asked, knowing that patients with crush injuries often didn't feel pain at the site of the injury.

The boy shook his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna take your shoes off and tickle your, but you gotta keep very still alright," Arizona said, carefully unlacing Danny's shoes and pulling them off one by one. She ran her fingers lightly across the boys foot and breathed a sigh of relief when he squirmed slightly, the action showed the circulation hadn't been compromised yet. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and covered his legs and feet with it.

"Am I going to get out of here soon?" Danny asked, pulling on Arizona's arm to get her attention.

"Yeah buddy, we're working on it," Arizona said, checking on the IV before she sat down next to Danny.

"Will you get Lizzie out too?" Danny asked, his eyes wide.

"And who's Lizzie?" Arizona asked with a smile, fully expecting an imaginary friend.

"My friend Lizzie," Danny said pointing to one of the seats on front of him, "I tried calling her but she didn't answer me, can you see if she's okay."

Arizona's mind raced back to when the EMT had been telling her about the accident, and that there were five kids still on the bus. She'd missed one.

The blonde carefully scrambled to her feet and turned towards the direction in which Danny had pointed. Sure enough under the seat was a little girl. Arizona bit her lip as she realised she didn't even have to check if the girl had a pulse or not. From the angle her head was sitting at, it was obvious she was already dead.

"Danny, I'm..." she started, before she realised she couldn't let the little boy know his friend was dead., "I'm gonna get Lizzie out and then I'll be right back for you okay?"

"Thank you Doctor Arizona," Danny said, and Arizona noticed that his voice had gotten weaker.

"Let's get you out of here Lizzie," she said, loud enough for Danny's benefit, as she picked up the tiny lifeless girl. She clutched the child to her chest, acutely aware of how cold she was. She began the walk back down to the front of the bus, stepping precariously because she had lost the use of her hands.

Arizona's leg caught on something in the aisle and she stumbled. The bus groaned and Arizona held her breath as she felt the bus slip ever so slightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest by the time she remembered to breath again and Tony's voice came over the radio.

"Dr. Robbins, is everything okay in there?"

The blonde decided to ignore the radio, she couldn't get to it easily anyway and she was only a few steps away from where she had entered. She made it the rest of the way safely and stood underneath the broken window with the dead girl in her arms.

"You have to answer your radio," Tony shouted down to her.

"I was a little busy," Arizona replied, and Tony caught sight of the child in her arms.

"I need you to take this child," The blonde said, raising the girl up so that Tony could reach her.

"The kid is dead," he said, stating the obvious.

"I am aware of that fact. I need you to take this child. Now." Arizona demanded, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "That little boy is hanging on by a thread in there and I don't need him stressed out by the fact that his friend is dead," she explained, in a hushed voice so that Danny couldn't hear her. "So take this child from me and I can go back to saving the one that has a chance." a single tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek, cleaning a trail in the dirt that covered her face.

"Okay," Tony said, relenting, "But no more unnecessary movements until we've secured the bus alright."

Arizona wordlessly handed the child over to Tony, and began back down the bus.

"I need that O-neg stat," she called over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Danny as she reached the back of the bus.

"I'm tired," he said, rubbing his eyes, before he looked up at Arizona, "Why are you crying. Am I going to die?" he asked, his brown eyes filling with tears.

Arizona hastily wiped at her own eyes as Danny continued, "My mommy cried a lot when my dad died. I don't want to die."

"No, no, I'm just, I'm very tired, that's why I'm crying and we're doing all that we can to get you out of here okay," Arizona said, squeezing the little boy's hand tightly.

"You just have to be a brave boy for a little while longer alright," Arizona said, and Danny shook his head.

"I'm scared," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, just because you're scared doesn't mean you're not brave. I get scared sometimes, everybody does," Arizona soothed, stroking the boys head softly, "I-I knew someone called Danny once," Arizona said, closing her eyes as she remembered.

"He was a soldier and he had to go off to the war," Arizona could hear her voice trembling, but she didn't stop her story, "And the night before he went we had a long talk and he told me he was scared, and that he wasn't sure he could go," The blonde turned away as a tear spilled down her cheek, "But he was brave, just like you, and he went and he fought for his country. He was a brave person."

"What does he do now?" Danny asked innocently, "Is he back from the war?"

Arizona bit her lip, "Yeah he came back," the blonde took a deep breath, "But I haven't seen him in a while though."

The answer seemed to satisfy the young boy and Arizona was doing a good job at hiding how upset she'd become. She never talked about her brother to anyone. It hurt way too much.

"When I'm older I want to be a soldier, or an astronaut," Danny said sleepily.

Arizona noticed that Danny's eyes were starting to droop, she knew she had to keep him awake for the best chance of getting him out alive.

"Hey, we've both gotta stay awake buddy," she said, gently shaking his shoulder, "Do you know any games you wanna play?"

"I can name the 50 states," Danny said proudly.

"Okay, how about we each on in turn," Arizona suggested, hoping that she could remember her third grade geography after all this time.

"Alabama," Danny started.

"Alaska."

"Arizona," Danny said with a giggle, "That's your name."

"Yes, it is," Arizona laughed, choosing not to explain that she wasn't named for the state but for a battleship, "Arkansas."

"California."

The ER was in complete chaos. The walking wounded had crowded out the waiting area, and a group of obviously worried and frantic parents had formed around the reception desk. Some were demanding to know where their children were, some were crying and screaming, others were praying.

Callie Torres was trying to block out the noise as she attempted to put a man's dislocated shoulder back into place. It was easier with two people, but they were so overstretched that Callie was working by herself. The patient in question was almost knocked out due to the painkillers which the brunette was grateful for. She spotted Mark a few meters away, staring at one of the TV's on the wall.

"Hey Mark, wanna give me a hand?" she called over.

Mark waved his hand at her, but kept his eyes on the TV screen.

"Look, I know Ortho's not your thing, but everyone's helping out," she yelled, annoyed that he was ignoring her.

"Callie, come over here a minute," Mark said, raising his voice over the hustle and bustle.

Callie sighed loudly, "Mr. Prenger I'll be right back," she informed her patient, who mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"What?" the brunette asked, as she joined Mark by the TV screen.

"Your girlfriend's on the news."

Callie's full attention went straight to the TV screen. The image was a little fuzzy, but she could clearly see Arizona on the screen, her face covered in dirt, talking to a firefighter. Callie could see from the way she was standing that she was nervous about something. The camera panned out just as Arizona began walking with a different firefighter... towards an overturned bus. The image of Arizona disappeared completely as the camera swung round to focus on the tanker truck.

"Oh no! No. No way, is she getting on that bus, get me a phone," Callie yelled, marching towards the reception desk, "Mark, get me a damn phone,"

"Callie, they've been rolling that footage on a loop for an hour," Mark said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Callie yelled, her raised voice not out of place in the busy ER.

"Because I knew you'd freak out, and you were in the middle of a surgery. Just calm down."

"I was worried about her before, and she had this feeling..."

"A feeling?" Mark asked, now he was confused.

"A bad feeling earlier on, and now she's probably on that bus and did you see it? What if something's gone wrong" Callie ranted, getting more and more worked up as she went along.

"Torres," Mark yelled, grabbing her shoulders gently, "Focus on your patients, plus, no news is good news, so just, wait it out. Let's go fix this guy's shoulder," he said, pointing to her patient.

"Okay," Callie agreed, trying to push the nagging feeling of dread away.

"Umm, Wisconsin," Arizona said, with a little nod. She'd found the game a lot harder than Danny had, and the little boy had had to help her out with a few states.

"Wy-wyo-ming," Danny said, struggling to talk. Arizona had noticed with concern that he was getting more and more sluggish and that the loss of blood was reaching a critical point. She had hung another bag of saline, but it hadn't helped much.

"Danny, you gotta stay with me okay. Can you do that?" Arizona asked, and all she got in return was a weak nod.

"Just hang on," Arizona said, as she reached for her radio. She didn't get a chance to even press the button though as the sound of an explosion echoed through the bus. The vehicle shook, and Arizona gasped and closed her eyes in anticipation of the bus sliding down the hill but it didn't happen. When she opened her eyes again, Arizona became aware of Danny holding tightly onto the sleeve of her overalls.

"We're okay, just a little bang," she said, for her own benefit as well as Danny's.

Tony's voice came over the radio again.

"Dr. Robbins, are you okay in there?"

"We're fine. What was that?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"One of the cars gas tanks blew, they're trying to get the fire under control. But the gas is still pouring out of the tanker and if an ember from the fire gets anywhere near there..."

"I get it, I need that O-neg, we wont have long after we move him before he crashes," Arizona said, keeping her voice as quiet as she possibly could.

Tony didn't reply, but Arizona could hear shouting over the radio. She squeezed Danny's hand tightly to reassure him while she waited for an answer.

"Dr. Robbins you have to get out of there now!" Tony yelled down the radio.

"No. No way am I leaving this kid here. I'm gonna move him now, and if he crashes because you wouldn't get me any damn O-neg that's gonna be on you!" Arizona shouted. She wasn't about to let this little boy die, not after she'd been sitting there for the best part of an hour doing nothing. She had to save him.

Arizona heard more shouted over the radio, angrily she switched it off but didn't dare throw it for fear of moving the bus. She attached the last bag of saline she had to the IV and squeezed it to get it into Danny's body fast.

"Danny you still with me?" she asked, and the little boy nodded his head weakly. She moved herself so she was in a position to lift the metal seat. She grabbed it with both hands and pushed. The seat wouldn't move.

"Damn it!" she said to herself, "Damn." She pushed harder but the seat wouldn't budge an inch, "Come on. Please." she pleaded, to anyone who was listening.

"Dr. Robbins," Arizona heard her name being called faintly, and she remembered that she'd switched off her radio.

"We have the O-neg."

"Finally," Arizona said, her breathing laboured from the effort of trying to push the seat.

She got up to leave but Danny grabbed onto her again, "Please don't leave me," he cried, lookin the blonde straight in the eye.

"I'll be right back, I'm coming right back okay," Arizona reassured the boy, gently prising his hand off of her sleeve.

"Promise?" he asked, his eyes full of fear.

"I promise," Arizona said softly, nodding. She stood up on shaky legs and quickly made her way to the front of the bus, remembering the trip hazards from the last time. As she got closer to the broken window, she could smell burning and her eyes were starting to sting from smoke that was entering the bus.

"Where's that O-neg?" she yelled up to Tony, "I'm sorry Dr. Robbins," the firefighter said, shaking his head.

"What, why?" Arizona asked, and before she knew it, Tony had reached in and grabbed her by the shoulders and was dragging her up.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled, kicling her legs in a futile attempt to get Tony to put her down.

"I made a promise to that little boy, now put me down!" she shouted, as Tony dragged her the rest of the way out of the window.

"Arizona?"

Tears formed in Arizona's eyes as she heard the faint crying of the little boy in the bus. He was calling her name. He was terrified and she wasn't there. She felt like her heart was being ripped in two.

"I made him a promise!" she yelled again, as she was pulled up the grass verge by Tony.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, "You are damn lucky I got you out, now we have to run, or we're gonna die."

"He's gonna die in there, alone. You bastard!" Arizona yelled, hitting Tony squarely in the chest.

"MOVE!" Tony yelled back, pulling Arizona up by her arm.

"NO. I am not leaving without him."

"Oh my God, oh my god," Callie cried. She had just caught sight of the TV again. It was showing new footage of an explosion at the accident scene. The ticker tape at the bottom of the screen was informing the viewers that the tanker had unexpectedly blown up, taking some of the other vehicles with it in the explosion. Including the school bus.

Callie couldn't breathe. She sank down to the floor oblivious to the fact that a crowd had started to gather around her.

"Torres? What the?" Bailey asked, pushing to the front of the crowd. She saw that Callie was fighting for breath and she knelt down in front of the brunette. She tried asking her what was wrong, but all she got was nonsense from the hysterical woman.

"Dr. Bailey," Mark said, also pushing through the small crowd, "Arizona Robbins was on that bus."

"Bailey looked at the screen and squinted, "What b...oh God," she muttered as she realised.

"Mark get a phone, call someone and find out what the hell happened. Callie," Bailey said, tuning her attention to the brunette, "You have to breathe, okay, breathe. With me."

* * *

_A/N- So there's chapter four, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I put a lot of work into this chapter and reviews are love :] Hopefully another chapter is not too far away :]_


	5. Breakin' At The Cracks

_A.N- Sorry this part took so long, I've been having a few things go wrong in my personal life, but here it is, hope you enjoy it :]_

_

* * *

_**Fix Up The World For You**

**Chapter 5- Breakin' At The Cracks**

_~This part takes place a few minutes before Callie sees the explosion on the TV screen~_

Arizona couldn't help coughing as the thick black smoke entered her lungs. Her eyes watered as the heat from the burning car stung them. She could hear people yelling, she could hear the crackling of the flames but the sounds were muted, as if she were submerged under water. The only thing ringing true in her ears at that moment in time were Danny's pleading words, the image of his face was burned into her brain.

She felt a sharp tugging on her sleeve and she looked up to see Tony yelling at her, he sounded like he was so far away.

"...and don't you have anyone important enough to get up and run for?" the firefighter finally shouted loud enough to get Arizona's attention again.

"I have a wife, and I've got _my_ kid to think about and we really have to get out of here," he said, the desperation evident in his voice, his eyes kept darting over to the ever growing fire, "Get UP!"

He turned and forced his arms underneath Arizona's and picked her up. He let go of her and as she stood on unsteady legs, something clicked in the blonde's brain and in a split second she made a decision. She decided to run.

Tony had already started his retreat by the time Arizona had started running, it took all of her willpower to force herself forward and away from the bus. Tears were streaming down her face as horrific images flashed into her mind, images of Danny, of the bus catching fire and him being terrified. Her brother's face flashed into her memory again, and she shook her head furiously as she tried to block the images.

The smoke and the effort was making her lungs burn and she could faintly hear someone calling her name, telling her to run faster, saying there wasn't any time.

She felt the explosion in her chest first, the sound booming like the bass line of a terrifying song. Then it rang in her ears and she felt a pop, as one of her ear drums burst from the intensity of the sound. She was picked up and thrown forward by the force of the blast and the sharp scent of singed hair filled her nostrils. Arizona landed hard on the cold, wet tarmac. She was briefly aware of the taste of blood in her mouth before her world went black.

---

In the few minutes since Callie's breakdown, the whole ER was buzzing with the news, the shocked doctors and nurses struggled to keep their attention on the rising number of patients, while Dr. Bailey had managed to coax Callie off of the ER floor and into an on call room where the brunette had curled up on the bed in a fetal position. The sheer grief Miranda could hear in Callie's shuddering sobs was enough to make tears prick at her own eyes, but she held them back for the sake of being strong. All of Dr. Bailey's attempts at comforting Callie had been pushed back, with the brunette choosing instead to draw into herself even more.

Miranda sat down on the bed opposite and put her head in her hands, she felt so useless that there was nothing more she could do to comfort Callie. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't known that Callie's feelings for the Pediatric surgeon had run so deep and she found herself praying for some sort of miracle so that Callie's heart wouldn't break all over again, because she'd already had enough pain for one lifetime.

"She. Was. Not. On. The. Bus!"

Bailey jumped at the sound of Mark shouting from down the hallway and her heart stopped as she heard what he was saying. Had Callie heard?

One glance over to Callie's shaking form indicated that she hadn't, and she bolted over to the brunette and knelt down beside the bed, as Mark appeared in the hallway. He was breathing heavily, having just sprinted from the reception desk and he was still holding the phone handset, having ripped out the cable in his haste to relay the news.

"Callie, did you hear that?" Miranda said, unable to keep a smile off of her face even though Callie was still sobbing and was seemingly still in her own little world, "Callie," she tried again, placing her hand on her shoulder gently, only to have it shrugged violently off.

Mark strode in, handed the phone to Bailey and gathered up Callie into his arms. Bailey retreated back to the opposite bed with the broken phone in her hands and watched Mark work his magic.

Callie was attempting to fight him off and curl back up into a little ball but he was too strong for her.

"Callie," he said firmly, trying to get her attention, "Torres!" he yelled, and the brunette jumped in his arms. She stopped fighting him but the tears continued to fall.

"She was not on that bus, okay, she was not on the bus," he told her, when she finally made eye contact with him.

Her mouth dropped open and a mixture of shock, worry and elation was written across her face.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. The tears had stopped falling but their tracks could clearly be seen in the streaks of mascara that ran down Callie's cheeks. "Where is she? I want her to get back here right now!" she ranted in between shuddering breaths, "I have to see her, I have to see her right now, I have t..."

Mark gently grabbed Callie by the shoulders to stop her from running out of the room, "Callie, you have to calm down. She wasn't in the bus," he started, his voice soft as he spoke, "But she was in the vicinity of the explosion."

Callie closed her eyes and sucked in a breath at the latest news. Bailey could see her lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. She presumed the brunette was praying.

"Please," Callie whispered, tears leaking out from under her closed lids, "Please tell me she's okay. She has to be okay." she pleaded, leaning into Mark with her palms on his chest, "Please."

Mark brought his hand up to the back of Callie's head and stroked her hair soothingly, "I don't know Callie, all I know is that they're bringing her in, but you can't go in there if you're not calm, she's gonna need you to be calm. Okay?"

Bailey saw Callie nod against Mark's chest and she suddenly felt as if she were interrupting something special. In those few minutes she had seen a side to Mark that she wouldn't have guessed he even had.

"I'm- I'm gonna go and and um, it's busy out there," Bailey said, getting up from the bed and making her way towards the door, "Take care of her," she said, though she knew that he would anyway.

A few moments after the soft click of the door behind Bailey, Callie took a deep breath and pulled out of Mark's embrace.

"What's the ETA?" she asked shakily, trying her hardest to process the million emotions she had just experienced. It had been like having the breath knocked out of her, taking a deep breath of fresh air and then having the breath knocked out of her again too soon. Her hands were shaking as she attempted to wipe the mascara from her cheeks.

"Fifteen minutes, when I was on the phone, so about ten." Mark told her.

"I'm gonna go and wait for the ambulance," Callie nodded, and the determination was evident in her eyes.

"I'm gonna wait with you okay?" Mark said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "She's tough you know, despite all of her blonde perkiness, she's a lot tougher than she looks. A lot."

"I know," Callie replied, closing her eyes as a few more tears managed to escape, "I just can't... I have to see her, I need to see for myself that she's alive. Mark, I had this picture in my head, and I just...I-I..." Callie let out a broken sob as her emotions overwhelmed her again.

Mark still had hold of her hand and he squeezed it tighter, "You have to be calm. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie replied through her tears, she shook her head and bit her lip as she tried to get them to stop falling and after a few minutes they did. Mark never let go of her hand.

The brunette wasn't sure how long she could keep them at bay for this time. All she knew was, she had to see Arizona. Her pager buzzed at her hip and the adrenaline surged through her again. It was Arizona. She hit the door at a full run, leaving Mark to follow her. Callie pushed past the various doctors, nurses and patients on her way to ER. The only thing that mattered to her in that very moment was Arizona.

She made it to the ER just as the gurney carrying her girlfriend was rushed through the front doors. Her heart dropped when she saw the amount of people crowded around the gurney, but she quickly realised from their shocked faces that all they were doing was crowding around with interest.

Callie pushed past the last group of people that were in her way, ignoring the questions and the tugs on her sleeve. She followed the gurney carrying her girlfriend into trauma two and felt her heart swell in her chest as she caught sight of the blonde. She stood unable to move for a few moments as the paramedics transferred her on to the bed and quickly left. One of the nurses was in the process of removing the blue overalls she was wearing and Owen was checking her vital signs. The blonde let out a muffled moan of pain when Owen pressed down on her ribs that spurned Callie into action.

She forced her way past Owen and took up a position at Arizona's side.

"Dr. Torres," he started, but Bailey, who had just entered the doorway, raised her eyebrows at him and he backed away, the nurses continued to work around her but she didn't notice them, all she could see was Arizona.

"Arizona," Callie said softly, unable to keep her tears from falling, "Baby, open your eyes," she pleaded, gently taking the blondes hand in her own. She was shocked at just how cold Arizona was. The brunette pushed back the matted curls which half covered Arizona's face, being careful of the large gash she had on her forehead. "Ari, open your eyes," Callie whispered, the steady beeping of the heart monitor that had just been attached to the blonde helping to quell her fear a little.

"Callie?" came the tiniest of whispers from Arizona's mouth, it was so quiet, Callie wasn't sure if she'd really heard it.

"Yeah baby," Callie said, starting to cry again, "It's me, and you're safe Ari okay, you're safe," Callie dropped her head onto the bar of the bed as she sobbed, "You're safe, you're safe," she repeated, mostly for her own benefit, almost not daring to believe it in case something went wrong.

She felt warm hands on her shoulders, and someone telling her to give Owen some space to work. Callie hadn't noticed that Mark had entered the room. She pressed a kiss to the back of Arizona's hand before she let Mark lead her out of the room. He tried to get her to go and get a coffee, but she insisted on standing outside the room, her eyes fixated on the heart monitor at all times, wishing she could hear the beeping. Wishing for another sign that Arizona truly was still there.

"What the hell was she doing there in the first place Mark?" Callie asked, the anger starting to seep through everything else she was feeling, "She shouldn't have been anywhere near that bus!"

"Callie, I talked to one of the firefighters that was at the scene with Arizona," Mark started, coming up to stand behind Callie.

"I wanna talk to him!" Callie yelled, drawing a few looks from the people around her, "Where is he? I wanna know why the hell they put her in that position!" she whirled around and tried to walk away but Mark blocked her way.

Her brown eyes had become almost black with fury and he knew she was ready to lose it at someone. Mark knew he had to act fast.

"There was a kid trapped on the bus, she volunteered to go in Callie," Mark explained, keeping his voice soft but firm.

"Of course she did! It was a kid. They should never have asked her."

"The kid didn't make it," Mark said, and it came out a little louder than he intended it to, "The little boy that was trapped on the bus, they couldn't get him out before it blew up," he lowered his voice to a whisper, wary of the amount of anxious parents that were in the vicinity.

The blood running through Callie's veins suddenly went cold and she shivered, turning back around again to peer through the window.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"They had to trick her to get her to leave him in there Callie. I don't think she needs you to be angry at anyone right now."

Callie was stunned into silence by the latest revelation. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Arizona must be feeling. Sweet, caring, selfless Arizona, having to leave behind a helpless child to die. Callie couldn't fathom how Arizona was even going to process that, knowing how much it affected the blonde when she lost a patient even when she had done everything she possibly could have done. What Callie did know was that she was going to have to push her emotions aside and be there for Arizona, and help her ride the inevitable rollercoaster of emotions that were bound to come.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Owen tapping her on the shoulder, "She's doing okay," eh informed them, and though his face was a picture of serious, his voice revealed the relief he felt.

"She's got a couple of cracked ribs, slight smoke irritation, a mild concussion and a laceration that I'd like Dr. Sloan to suture," the attending looked over to Mark who nodded his agreement. "The rest of her injuries are minor bruises and scrapes," Owen said, turning his attention back to Callie, "She was lucky, very lucky that she wasn't more seriously injured. You can go in and see her now. And breath Dr. Torres," he said, with a hint of a smile.

Callie let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and forced a weak smile back at Owen, "Thank you," she said quietly, as he left. She knew he was right, about Arizona being lucky that she hadn't been hurt more seriously. He was a trauma surgeon who had been in Iraq, he had seen his fair share of injuries caused by explosions. And deaths.

Callie pushed that last thought out of her head as she pushed open the door to the trauma room. Mark rubbed her shoulder gently, "I'll be in in a few minutes," he informed her, wanting to give the brunette some time alone with her girlfriend.

Callie nodded and let the door close quietly behind her. The only other person in the room besides Callie and Arizona was a nurse who was currently washing the dirt and soot from her face. Arizona had her eyes closed but she didn't look peaceful at all.

"Uh, I'll do that," Callie said quietly to the nurse and pointing at the sponge in her hand. The nurse was a young blonde, not one that Callie could remember seeing before. Someone had obviously informed her about their relationship or she was just eager to please the doctors of Seattle Grace because she handed over the sponge with a smile and retreated to the door without saying a word.

Callie moved the table which held the bowl of water and let down the side of the bed. She perched gently on the mattress, mindful of jostling Arizona's cracked ribs and dipped the sponge in the lukewarm liquid. The blonde's slightly wheezy but steady breathing told Callie that she was asleep as she wiped the sponge gently over Arizona's face, being careful of the big cut on her forehead and the tiny scratches which peppered one cheek.

"You really scared me," Callie whispered, getting the last of the dirt off of Arizona's face. The blondes skin was paler than Callie had ever remembered it being and her eyes were ringed by dark circles. "I'm so glad glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done," Callie admitted, still keeping her voice at a whisper as she leant over and placed a gentle kiss on a patch of unmarked skin near Arizona's mouth.

"I love you, so much," the brunette said, allowing her hand to rest lightly on Arizona's chest. The soft, steady beating of the blondes heart underneath her hand caused tears to well up in Callie's eyes again, and she put her other hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that escaped her lips.

"Don't leave me Arizona, don't ever leave me," Callie pleaded quietly through tears, and she felt the blonde jump slightly. The heart machine began beeping a little faster and caught Callie's attention. She eyed the emergency button and readied herself to press it when she noticed Arizona's eyelids fluttering. She was dreaming. If you could call it dreaming.

"Ari, it's okay," Callie soothed, pushing the blonde gently back onto the bed as she began to fight against an unseen enemy. Moving around like that with cracked ribs wasn't going to be fun when Arizona woke up.

"Wake up baby, you're safe," Callie continued to speak soothing words as Arizona fought against her. The blondes eyes shot open and with an unexpected strength pushed herself up into a sitting position. Callie found herself wincing as Arizona gasped loudly and grabbed her side.

"Hey," Callie said, in a shaky voice, her own heart feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest, "It's alright."

The brunette slipped her hand into Arizona's free one and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Arizona," she prompted, when the blonde still didn't speak.

Slowly Arizona raised her head and her eyes met Callie's. Nothing could have prepared Callie for the haunted look she saw in those blue eyes as Arizona spoke.

"I left him to die," Arizona whispered, a single tear running running down her cheek.

* * *

_A.N- Thanks you sooo much to everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys are all so amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying my story :] Reviews are love :]_


End file.
